


¿Duermes conmigo?

by mangelak0s



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 19:03:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13747320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangelak0s/pseuds/mangelak0s
Summary: Cafuné:Pasar tus dedospor el cabello dela persona queamas.





	¿Duermes conmigo?

**Author's Note:**

> Corto y feo. ‹³

_"Washington insiste con que tenemos que dormir juntos"._

El caribeño salió de la oficina del General con una sonrisa.  
Como era de esperar, no estaba para nada disconforme con eso. Es más, estaba radiante de alegría.  
Claro que era porque no se aburriría solo.

"¿Al menos hay dos camas?", preguntó el pecoso, rogando por su vida en silencio mientras se paraba y empezaba a caminar hacia su final. Digo, hacia la habitación donde tendrían que dormir. "No creo poder o siquiera querer dormir contigo pegado a mí. Y roncando."

"No", trató de contener otra sonrisa. Falló. "Pero, ¿qué importa? Mira el lado bueno, Jackie. No pasarás frío", le dijo al oído, abrazándolo.

John se revolvió un poco incómodo, pero al ver que el otro no tenía intenciones de soltarlo, intentó relajarse.

"Estás disfrutando esto, ¿no?", suspiró, dándose por vencido de escapar de esa situación.

Al menos tenía suerte de que Washington no los obligaba directamente. 

"Claramente. Falta Laf, pero entre nosotros dos será divertido igualmente", ignoró el gesto de disgusto de John por esas palabras y rió. "Ah, Jackie, ¿qué piensas de mí?"

"Que eres un degenerado conmigo y aprovechas cualquier oportunidad que tienes para pegarte a mí. Para ti, si me tocas y me besas, mejor", rodó los ojos al sentir que Hamilton solo lo acercaba más y le impedía un poco seguir caminando. "¿Ves? Como ahora".

"No soy un degenerado. Simplemente, como dices, aprovecho cada segundo para estar cerca tuyo. Tengo que proteger lo que es mío, ¿sabes?".

"Y tú sabes que no soy tuyo, ¿no?"

"Y tú sabes que mentir es malo, ¿no?", plantó un beso en su mejilla y lo soltó, ofreciéndole su mano en cambio.

John se sonrojó.  
Primero se negó tomar su mano, pero no se podía resistir.

Alex empezó a caminar más rápido, ignorando todo lo que Laurens le estaba diciendo. Quería llegar rápido al cuarto que les habían asignado.

"¡Hamilton, por Dios, préstame atención!", gritó John, soltando su mano cuando estuvieron prácticamente fuera de la habitación.

El nombrado se giró y lo miró, levantando una ceja.  
John tenía la cara roja, tanto por los tratos de Hamilton como por el enojo que estaba empezando a sentir.

"Llegamos, su alteza"

Le encantaba ignorar a John y hacerlo enojar.

"Lo que sea. Eres un idiota".

John fue el primero en entrar, tirándose en la cama, viendo a Hamilton examinar su alrededor.

Rato después, Laurens había cerrado los ojos para descansar un poco. Pero Alexander se tiró encima de él.

"Tú no sabes no ser molesto, ¿cierto?", se quejó, empujándolo para que saliera de encima. "¿Cómo puedes ser tan flaco pero pesar tanto?

"En primer lugar, no soy molesto, sólo quiero amor", se acomodó mejor sobre Laurens y cerró los ojos. Sabía que aunque demostrara lo contrario, a John le gustaban sus tratos. "Esa pregunta, mi querido Laurens, será una a la que nunca tendrás respuesta". 

"Lo que sea, ¿puedes salir de encima? Necesito descansar, y con unos ochenta kilos encima no puedo.", pidió con cierto disgusto en su voz. 

"¿Sabes lo que significa cafuné?", siguió ignorándolo y John sólo suspiró.

"No. Aunque viniendo de ti, no espero nada bueno".

"Significa algo que quiero que me hagas. Ahora", su voz tenía cierta ternura, pero a la vez sonaba como una orden. 

"Si no te explicas, te haré dormir afuera como un perro y le diré a Washington que me estabas acosando". Ambos sabían que la amenaza no era real, pero era gracioso.

"Resumiendo, significa que me debes hacer cariño en el pelo", sonrió, mirando los labios de John. 

"¿Y qué gano yo?"

"Noches de tranquilidad hasta que puedas dormir en otra cama", dijo sencillamente, acomodándose bajo el brazo de John y dejándolo respirar con normalidad. 

"¿Cómo me aseguraré de que cumplas tu palabra-?"

"John, tú sólo dame amor, yo haré el resto", empezó a acomodarse mejor.

"Si empiezas a ronronear te juro que-", muy tarde. Alex haría eso y más simplemente para apurar y molestar al otro. "Si sigues haciendo eso yo me iré de aquí y le pediré alojamiento a Laf", su tono era serio. Aunque la respuesta de Alex fue empezar a moverse como un gato. "No puedo creer que sigo siendo tu amigo".

"Yo tampoco puedo creer eso. Desde hace mucho rato debiste haber empezado a ser mi novio. Ahora, hazme cariño en el pelo, pequitas. Te dejaré dormir, lo prometo."

John suspiró y le hizo caso. Sabía que Alexander no cumpliría la palabra y empezaría a molestar enseguida, pero debía admitir que le gustaba como estaban ahora.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer. <3


End file.
